Their Feelings
by Arisa Adachi
Summary: Hubungan yang retak antara Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Bagaimana cara YooSuMin menyatukan mereka kembali? :: sebelumnya author minta maaf atas kesalahan author pada ff 'There's Nothing' :: RnR pliss?


**(jweramyon) nol saranghan ge jweramyon**

**(geuge jweramyon) jinsil netdaneun ge jweramyon**

**(naneun keep it low naneun keep it low) nan chamanego ne jaril jikyo**

Lagu TVXQ mengalun di meja makan. Tepatnya dari laptop milik Yoochun. Disampingnya duduk Junsu yang ikut nonton MV Keep Your Head Down itu.

"Disini Yunho hyung ganteng ya?" sebuah suara lumba-lumba muncul dari dasar samudera(?)

"Rasa-rasanya Changmin tambah tinggi" celetuk Yoochun.

'Tuk tuk'

Suara ketukan sendok pada meja mengalihkan perhatian YooSu couple dari laptop Yoochun.

"Kalau tidak makan jangan disini" gumam Jaejoong sambil tetap memakan makan malamnya.

"Hyung, hyung liat deh, disini Yunho hyung keren lho" ujar Junsu riang sambil membalikkan laptop itu ke arah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghentikan makannya. Kepalanya terangkat dan menatap Junsu dingin dengan mata besarnya yang seolah berkata 'tutup-laptop-itu-atau-kubanting-sekarang-juga'.

"Eh, tapi kostum yang ini lucu ya hyung!" masih dengan riangnya Junsu memamerkan MV itu.

Yoochun yang menyadari tatapan hyung cantiknya itu segera menarik laptop-nya dari tangan Junsu. Membuat Junsu menatapnya heran, "waeyo hyung?"

"Aku masih sayang laptopku" jawab Yoochun singkat.

Junsu manggut-manggut walau dia tidak begitu mengerti. Sementara Jaejoong melanjutkan kembali makannya.

"Jangan ungkit soal Yunho hyung di depan Jae hyung" bisik Yoochun ke Junsu.

Junsu menghentikan makannya sebentara dan menatap Yoochun bingung, "Jae hyung masih marah sama Yunho hyung?" bisiknya dengan suara yang lumayan keras untuk kategori bisikan.

"Aku sudah selesai" gumam Jaejoong dengan nada dingin sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Membuat dua dongsaeng-nya menatapnya heran, pasalnya di piring Jaejoong masih tersisa cukup banyak nasi.

Tapi mereka berdua tidak mengucapkan apapun dan membiarkan namja cantik itu mencuci piring makannya lalu kembali ke kamarnya dengan membanting pintu tentunya.

Yoochun menatap ke arah kamar hyung-nya itu lalu menghela napas, dia tahu kenapa hyung-nya itu menyelesaikan makannya padahal belum selesai. Tentu saja karena Jaejoong tidak mau mendengar apapun tentang Yunho.

"Ya…" jawab Yoochun atas pertanyaan Junsu tadi.

Junsu menyandar punggungnya di sandaran kursi, tangannya mengaduk-aduk makanannya dengan tidak niat, "mau sampai kapan ya Jaejoong hyung dan Yunho hyung begini terus?"

Yoochun meminum airnya sejenak, "sampai salah satu dari mereka meminta maaf"

Junsu memandang Yoochun lalu mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke piringnya, "itu sih nggak mungkin" dia tahu watak hyung-nya yang keras kepala. Terutama Yunho.

Yoochun tidak menjawab dan kembali melanjutkan makannya walau dia sudah tidak nafsu makan lagi. Dia sendiri heran dengan sikap kedua hyung tertuanya yang hingga sekarang tidak pernah saling bicara sejak dirinya, Junsu dan Jaejoong memutuskan keluar dari DBSK.

Yunho kesal pada Jaejoong karena keputusan namja cantik itu untuk meninggalkan DBSK, sedangkan Jaejoong kesal pada Yunho karena namja manly itu terkesan tidak bisa mengerti dirinya dan terus memaksa Jaejoong tetap di DBSK. Dan hal itu membuat mereka bermusuhan sampai sekarang.

Padahal sikap Yunho kepada Yoochun dan Junsu tetap baik, tidak ada masalah. Begitu pula sikap Changmin. Changmin ke Jaejoong juga baik-baik saja.

Menurut Yoochun masalah ini sudah bukan karena kesal pada partner, tapi lebih seperti perasaan kecewa pada kekasih. Ya, tanpa diketahui oleh public, sebenarnya Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah menjalin hubungan khusus. Hampir satu tahun terhitung hingga hari ini. Setahu Yoochun, Jaejoong memang belum putus dari Yunho, setidaknya belum ada pernyataan demikian.

…

Yunho dan Changmin sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Well, yang menonton hanya Changmin, sedangkan Yunho sedang membaca majalah. Walau sekali-kali matanya melirik ke televise.

"Ah iklan!" gerutu Changmin lalu mengganti saluran lain. Namja tinggi itu tidak begitu suka nonton iklan *memangnya ada yang suka iklan?*. Pilihannya lalu jatuh pada sebuah acara infotainment.

"Hyung! Ada Jae hyung!" teriak Changmin riang sambil menunjuk televise.

Dan namja tampan bermarga Jung itu hanya meninggalkan sofa setelah membanting majalah yang dibacanya. Meninggalkan seorang Shim Changmin yang mendengus kesal.

'Dasar hyung kayak anak-anak'

**xxx**

**Their Feelings**

By

**Arisa Adachi**

a.k.a

**U-Know Boo**

**Pairing ::** YunJae

**Cast ::** members TVXQ/DBSK

**Warning ::** Yaoi, OOC typo(s)

**xxx**

…

Siang yang cerah dengan cuaca yang sejuk. Hari ini kebetulan sekali JYJ sedang tidak ada acara. Dan Yoochun tidak mau memanfaatkan hari ini hanya dengan berdiam diri di dorm.

"Su, jalan-jalan yuk!" ajaknya ke Junsu yang tengah main game.

Junsu menghentikan acara main game-nya sebentar, "jalan-jalan? Sekarang?" Junsu memandang keluar jendela, "oke! Aku ganti baju dulu ya!"

Yoochun mengangguk, lalu berjalan ke arah kamar Jaejoong, "hyung…" panggilnya sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong setelah membuka pintu.

"Aku dan Junsu mau jalan-jalan, hyung mau ikut?"

Jaejoong terlihat berpikir, "oke," jawabnya kemudian.

…

Dan disinilah para member JYJ berada. Disebuah pasar aksesories yang untungnya sedang tidak terlalu ramai. Dengan penyamaran tentunya. Mereka tidak mau acara jalan-jalannya justru berubah menjadi jumpa fans.

"Ini cocok untukmu," canda Yoochun sambil menunjukkan kalung dengan bandul berbentuk lumba-lumba ke Junsu.

"Ya hyung! Suaraku mungkin seperti lumba-lumba, tapi jangan identikkan aku dengan lumba-lumba dong!" balas Junsu.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian dia kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan melihat-lihat aksesories lain. Begitu pula dengan Yoochun hingga tiba-tiba sesuatu atau tepatnya seseorang berbisik di telinganya.

"Aku tahu kau Micky Yoochun, ya 'kan?" bisik orang itu.

Yoochun menelan ludah gugup. Dia tidak menyangka ternyata masih ada saja fans yang mengenalinya. Kalau sudah begini, acara jalan-jalan ini bisa batal. Tapi perasaan cemas itu hilang ketika otak pas-pasannya berhasil menganalisis suara siapa ini.

"Ya magnae! Apa-apaan kau berbisik begitu!" serunya sambil memukul pelan kepala orang itu.

"Ketahuan ya, hehehe…" balas Changmin memeletkan lidah.

"Ada Junsu hyung juga!" ujar Changmin gembira tentunya dengan agak memelankan suara sambil memeluk Junsu. Membuat Mr. Innocent itu agak terkejut. Untung saja kios aksesories yang didatangi oleh mereka sedang tidak ada pengunjung –pengunjungnya hanya mereka- dan sepertinya si pedagang juga tidak tahu kalau yang berada di depannya sekarang adalah boyband papan atas.

"Changmin? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Junsu mengerjapkan matanya terkejut.

"Aku bosan di dorm, jadi aku…" perkataan Changmin terputus ketika sepasang iris hitamnya memantulkan seorang namja cantik yang sepertinya belum menyadari kehadirannya, "Jaejoong hyung!" pekik Changmin dengan suara pelan(?) sambil kembali memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

"E-eh! K-kau…! Changmin?" kelihatan sekali kalau namja cantik itu terkejut dengan kehadiran 'anak'nya.

"Hehehe… aku kangen eommaaaa~" gumam Changmin sambil memeluk Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum lembut di balik maskernya dan balas memeluk Changmin.

Jaejoong menurunkan maskernya dan melepas pelukan Changmin, "jadi… kau kesini dengan siapa?" tanyanya sambil mengacak rambut Changmin yang sudah lepas dari topinya.

Changmin cengengesan, "Hehehe, aku kesini sama Yun…ho hyung…" Changmin memelankan suaranya ketika menyadari raut wajah Jaejoong mendadak berubah.

Junsu dan Yoochun yang mendengar hal itu hanya pandang-pandangan.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya?" ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum tipis. Tapi percuma saja, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin tahu kalau itu adalah senyum palsu.

"Aniyo, hyung jangan pergi. Yunho hyung tadi kusuruh membeli makanan, jadi dia tidak berada di dekat sini" tahan Changmin sambil memegang lengan Jaejoong. Dia tahu kenapa hyung-nya itu mendadak ingin pergi. Karena Yunho tentu saja.

Jaejoong melepas pegangan tangan Changmin pada lengannya, "bicara apa kau Changmin, sudah ya, aku mau pulang sekarang" ujar Jaejoong lalu membalikkan badannya dan beberapa langkah kemudian tiba-tiba saja dia menabrak orang.

"HEI!" kesal orang yang ditabrak oleh Jaejoong. Bawaan yang tadi dipegangnya terjatuh dan berserak di lantai.

Jaejoong masih tertunduk melihat bungkus-bungkus makanan yang dibawa orang itu berserak di bawah kakinya. Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya bermaksud meminta maaf namun yang ada dia justru terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang ditabraknya.

Mata bulat besarnya yang tertutupi oleh kacamata melebar melihat orang itu. Tapi kemudian mata yang tadinya penuh dengan rasa terkejut berganti menjadi amarah yang meluap-luap.

"Brengsek kau!" umpatnya pada namja itu lalu mendorong bahunya dan pergi dari sana.

Namja itu masih menatap ke orang yang tadi menabraknya, "kau cari mati denganku, heh!" teriaknya dan sukses membuat perhatian orang lain teralih ke arahnya. Namja itu tidak suka kalau Boo-nya mengumpat begitu. Ya, Yunho tidak suka itu.

Jaejoong berbalik, "mau apa kau PENGECUT!"

"Ap-"

"Hyung, tenanglah" cepat-cepat Junsu menahan Yunho. Sebelum mantan leader-nya itu balas memaki Jaejoong.

Tak jauh dari sana Jaejoong hanya tersenyum meremehkan lalu mengacungkan jari tengahnya. Kontan hal itu membuat amarah Yunho meningkat. Orang-orang di pasar itu sudah banyak yang melarikan diri, takut terlibat dalam perkelahian yang mungkin terjadi. Sepertinya mereka tidak tahu siapa yang nyaris berkelahi itu.

"Jae hyung pergilah!" teriak Junsu. Dia tidak mau kalau dua hyung yang disayanginya itu sampai berkelahi. Apalagi di tempat umum begini.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum remeh, lalu pergi dari situ. Yunho melepas pelukan Junsu kasar, hingga membuat namja bersuara mirip lumba-lumba itu terjatuh.

"Changmin! Kita pulang!" ujarnya gusar dan segera pergi meninggalkan lokasi itu, diikuti Changmin mengikuti Yunho ragu-ragu.

BRAKK!

Yunho menutup pintu mobilnya kasar, "Damn boy!" makinya sambil menghantam setir mobil, "Changmin! Jadi kau sengaja membawaku ke pasar itu? Untuk bertemu si sialan itu?"

"Aniyo hyung. Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau nantinya kita akan bertemu Jaejoong hyung"

Yunho tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, dia hanya mendengus kesal dan segera menjalankan mobilnya.

.

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya ke jok belakang mobil dengan perasaan gundah. Dia ingin pergi secepatnya dari tempat itu, namun tidak bisa karena kunci mobilnya Junsu yang pegang. Tadi mereka memang pergi ke pasar ini hanya dengan satu mobil.

Jaejoong melepas topi dan kacamata hitamnya dan tanpa diinginkan olehnya, setetes cairan bening mengalir dari mata besarnya.

"Damn Yunho!" makinya sambil menggigit bibirnya. Menahan supaya air matanya tidak terlalu banyak mengalir.

Jaejoong sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia sampai menangis. Mungkin karena emosi akibat perjumpaan setelah sekian lama dengan namja yang dikasihinya itu. Jaejoong memang masih mencintai Yunho. Gengsi dan harga dirinyalah yang menahannya untuk meminta maaf pada Yunho.

"Hyung…"

Cepat-cepat Jaejoong menghapus air matanya. Dia tidak mau kalau Junsu dan Yoochun sampai melihatnya menangis.

"Hyung gwaenchanayo?" tanya Junsu khawatir.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengibaskan tangannya, "ne, gwaenchana" jawabnya, "kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong ketika melihat Yoochun memasuki mobil diikuti oleh Junsu.

"Mana mungkin masih bisa jalan-jalan dengan kondisi hyung yang seperti itu" jawab Yoochun.

"Mianhae, gara-gara aku…"

"Gwaenchana hyung" potong Yoochun cepat.

Hening sejenak. Yoochun sedang focus pada jalanan karena dia sedang mengendarai mobil, di sampingnya Junsu hanya duduk tenang sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya memandang ke arah jalanan.

"Hyung…" panggil Junsu pelan.

"Hm?" sahut Jaejoong.

"Apa…" Junsu agak menarik napasnya, "apa Jaejoong hyung dan Yunho hyung akan terus seperti ini?" tanyanya sambil melirik Jaejoong melalui kaca spion.

Jaejoong kembali membuang pandangannya ke jendela, memilih untuk tidak menjawab.

"Tadi," kembali Junsu berbicara, "waktu hyung dan Yunho hyung hampir berkelahi di pasar tadi, muka Changmin kelihatan sedih sekali, kelihatan seperti mau menangis. Aku tahu dia pasti merasa tertekan dengan sikap hyung berdua" kembali Junsu melirik Jaejoong. Dilihatnya namja cantik itu hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya dan matanya terus menatap keluar. Yoochun hanya diam mendengarkan pembicaraan searah itu.

"Aku rasa kalau hyung mau berbicara sedikit saja dengan Yunho hyung pasti…"

"Su…" terdengar suara lembut Jaejoong menginterupsi, "tolong jangan bicara tentang Yunho lagi"

Junsu hanya menghela napas, diikuti oleh Yoochun.

…

"Hyung! Cobalah jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri!" teriak Changmin ketika ia dan Yunho sudah sampai di dorm mereka.

"Perasaan apa? Kau bicara tentang apa Changmin?"

Changmin menggeretakkan gigi-giginya kesal, "hyung jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Hyung tahu aku berbicara tentang apa!"

Yunho menghela napasnya lalu berbalik menatap Changmin, "semua sudah selesai Changmin, bisa jangan bicara tentang Jaejoong lagi?"

…

Matahari pagi menyinari Seoul. Cahayanya menyusup memasuki celah-celah jendela pada kamar seseorang. Namja cantik itu kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya sambil meregangkan ototnya.

"Ugh" desisnya sambil memijit kepalanya. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa sedikit sakit.

Jaejoong kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dan meraih jam weker yang terletak di samping mejanya.

'Saatnya masak sarapan' gumamnya dalam hati.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian Jaejoong melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke dapur. Tangan terlatihnya dengan cekatan mengolah bahan-bahan yang ada disana menjadi makanan.

Merasa terlalu sunyi, Jaejoong menghidupkan sebuah radio yang berada dekat situ. Lagu milik KRY 'Coagulation' mengalun lembut mengisi kesunyian di dapur itu. Tidak lama kemudian lagu itu pun selesai dan berganti dengan berita infotainment lain.

'Baru-baru ini tercium kedekatan antara U-Know Yunho DBSK dengan salah satu member SNSD Tif-'

Tanpa piker panjang Jaejoong segera mematikan radio itu. Dia tidak suka mendengar apapun tentang Yunho. Atau tidak suka dengan berita kedekatan Yunho dengan yeojya lain?

Jaejoong terus mengiris bawang, sesekali tangannya mengaduk sup yang sedang dimasaknya. Namja cantik itu menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya . menatap ruang makan –yang menjadi satu dengan dapur- dalam keadaan kosong. Sejak memutuskan keluar dari DBSK Jaejoong sudah sering memasak seorang diri begini, tapi dia tidak pernah bisa terbisaa.

Seperti yang pernah dikatakannya dulu, garam dan sinar matahari itu penting saat memasak, dan Yunho juga penting.

_Flashback_

'tek tek tek'

Suara irisan bawang terdengar di seluruh penjuru dapur. Suaranya berirama layaknya detak jantung maupun detik jam. Rambut lembut namja cantik itu bergerak-gerak mengikuti gerakan tangannya yang sibuk mengiris bawang.

"Pagi Boo…" sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggang kecilnya. Jaejoong tidak suka kalau seseorang memeluk pinggangnya, namun dia suka kalau orang ini yang melakukannya.

"Pagi Yunnie" balas Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari irisan bawangnya.

Yunho tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya menumpukan pipinya pada bahu Jaejoong dan menikmati bau tubuh namja cantik itu.

"Sana, bangunkan yang lain" Jaejoong menyikut pelan perut Yunho.

"Tidak mau," sahut Yunho cuek.

"Yuuuunn~, sebentar lagi kita ada jadwal" rengek Jaejoong.

Yunho menghela napas, "kalau ada mereka aku tidak bisa manja-manjaan lagi denganmu" bibirnya perlahan bergerak mengecupi leher putih Jaejoong. Sementara tangannya perlahan menyusup ke balik kaos Jaejoong dan mengusap perut rata Jaejoong lembut.

"Y-yunnnhh~ please, jangan sekarang…" bisik Jaejoong sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Boo aku inginnya sekarang…"

"T-tapi… hhh…"

Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatan iris-mengirisnya. Saat ini kedua tangannya menggenggam kuat sisi meja, membiarkan tangan dan bibir Yunho 'berpesta'.

"AIGOOOO~ EOMMA! APPA! NGGAK BISA NUNGGU MALAM APAAA~?" suara melengking layaknya lumba-lumba ditambah suara tinggi beroktaf-entah-berapa mengisi dapur. Yunho memutar bola matanya kesal. Ia berbalik dan mendelik kesal pada Changmin dan Junsu, "mengganggu saja" dengusnya.

"Aniyo hyung, kita nggak mengganggu, hyung saja yang waktunya nggak pas" balas Junsu disertai cekikikan dari Changmin.

Yunho tidak menjawab. Dia melirik ke irisan bawang yang tadi dikerjakan Jaejoong, lalu ke panci yang isinya ramen yang hampir matang.

"Junsu, kau bisa masak?" tanyanya pada Junsu yang baru saja menarik kursi meja makan.

Junsu terlihat berpikir, "emm… mungkin? Memang kenapa hyung?"

Yunho menyeringai. Tanpa aba-aba dia menggendong tubuh Jaejoong ala bridal style, "kalian lanjutkan masaknya ya, aku ada 'urusan' dengan my lovely BooJaejoongie"

Changmin dan Junsu hanya melongo melihat Yunho yang membawa Jaejoong ke kamar mereka.

"YA HYUNG! KENAPA JADI KAMI YANG MASAK?" teriak mereka berdua.

_Flashback end_

"Selamat pagi hyung" satu kalimat dari Yoochun dengan sukses langsung membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong.

"E-ah, selamat pagi Chunnie" balas Jaejoong agak tergagap.

Yoochun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "hyung melamun?"

"A-ani. Ne, Junsu mana?"

"Masih mandi, hyung" jawab Yoochun cuek.

Jaejoong hanya manggut-manggut lalu meneruskan acara memasaknya.

…

"Ya Shim Changmin! Kalau makan jangan jalan-jalan!" teriak Yunho pada magnae-nya yang berlari-lari kecil sambil membawa satu cup ramen.

Changmin hanya membalikkan badannya, "aku mau makan sambil nonton hyung" lanjut magnae evil itu.

Yunho hanya geleng-geleng kepala, lalu melanjutkan acara sarapannya.

"Hyung! Hyung!" kembali terdengar suara melengking Changmin.

"Apa?" balas Yunho sambil menatap kesal pada Changmin. Bagaimanapun kesal juga karena acara makannya terganggu.

"Ini jadwal kita hari ini, tadi manager hyung mengantarkannya!" teriak Changmin penuh semangat sambil mengacungkan kertas yang berisi jadwal mereka untuk hari ini.

Yunho memutar bola matanya bosan, "memang kenapa dengan itu?" tanyanya lalu kembali memakan ramennya.

"Hehehe, lihat hyung, nanti jam delapan malam kita ada acara di Music Bank" ujarnya riang seraya membentangkan kertas jadwal itu di depan wajah Yunho.

"Terus?" lanjut Yunho tidak begitu tertarik tanpa sedikitpun melirik ke kertas jadwal itu. Memangnya kenapa dengan acara di Music Bank? Toh, mereka juga sering punya acara disana.

"Ehehe, selain DBSK juga ada boyband lain lho hyung!"

Yunho memandang Changmin kesal. Sudah mengganggu acara makannya, sekarang malah berbicara yang tidak penting. Memang kenapa kalau ada boyband lain? Bukannya mereka juga sering diundang ke acara yang juga dihadiri boyband lain? Kembali Yunho menunduk dan melanjutkan acara ramennya.

"Hyung mau tahu siapa artis lainnya?"

"Hm, siapa?" tanya Yunho tidak niat. Paling kalau tidak Super Junior mungkin SHINee, atau mungkin juga Big Bang. Entahlah, Yunho juga tidak terlalu tertarik.

"Ehehehe, boyband lainnya ada Super Junior, Big Bang, terus JYJ"

Tuh 'kan… boy band yang datang juga yang itu-itu saja. Tunggu, apa tadi kata Changmin? JYJ?

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" tiba-tiba saja Yunho terbatuk keras. Melihat itu cepat-cepat Changmin menyodorkan segelas air ke Yunho.

"Kenapa sih hyung, tiba-tiba…"

"Tunggu, apa tadi kau bilang? JYJ?"

Changmin mengangguk dengan semangat, senyum lebarnya belum luntur dari wajahnya "iya, terus kenapa? Hehe, aku sudah kangen sama mereka. Sama Yoochun hyung, Junsu hyung, Jae… eh? Ada Jaejoong hyung juga yaa…"

Yunho menghentikan makannya. Nafsu makannya hilang seketika, "Changmin, katakan pada manager hyung aku tidak enak badan, jadi tidak bisa mengikuti jadwal hari ini"

"H-ha? Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Jaejoong hyung 'kan? Hyung kenapa sih selalu begitu kalau sudah menyangkut Jae hyung?"

Yunho menghela napas, "aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya, itu saja" masih terbayang di benaknya bagaimana pertemuan mereka di pasar kemarin.

"Terus mau sampai kapan hyung begini terus? Terus-terusan menghindar dari Jae hyung"

Yunho tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menunduk, membiarkan Changmin menatapnya penuh emosi.

"Hyung, mungkin kau lebih tua dibandingkan denganku, tapi pemikiranmu benar-benar masih seperti anak kecil"

'Brak!'

"Kau tidak mengerti karena kau tidak merasakannya Shim Changmin! Jadi berhenti mengguruiku!" teriak Yunho frustasi. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan sementara matanya menatap kesal pada Changmin.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan hyung. Kau kesal karena Jae hyung menolak saat kau memintanya tetap di DBSK. Aku tahu hyung masih sayang pada Jae hyung, tetapi hyung terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakui itu, iya 'kan?"

Yunho diam sejenak, "kau terlalu banyak bicara Changmin. Aku kesal padanya, aku benci padanya. Pada dia yang seenaknya meninggalkan DBSK"

"Aniyo hyung, kau kesal karena Jae hyung pergi meninggalkanmu"

Yunho kembali diam. Matanya terlihat sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Leader itu kemudian berdiri dari kursinya dan mengacak rambut Changmin pelan, "kau terlalu banyak mencampuri urusan appa dan umma-mu, kau tahu?" gumamnya sambil tersenyum perih.

…

"Hyaaaa~ setelah ini masih ada jadwal lagi ya?" Junsu meregangkan badannya, "padahal aku ingin santai-santai di dorm sambil main game" lanjutnya seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Yoochun yang membawa mobil hanya menghela napas, "kau ini seperti baru menjadi artis, Su. Waktu di DBSK kita juga tidak kalah sibuk 'kan?"

"Iya sih, ah," Junsu melirik kaca spion yang memantulkan bayangan Jaejoong yang tertidur pada jok belakang, "aku agak khawatir dengan Jaejoong hyung"

Yoochun ikutan melirik kaca spion, "khawatir kenapa?"

"Entahlah, rasanya dari tadi pagi Jaejoong hyung terlihat tidak sehat. Dia diam terus, tidak seperti bisaanya"

"Apa karena pertemuan dengan Yunho hyung semalam?"

Junsu membalikkan badannya, menatap sosok cantik yang tertidur, "mungkin…" desahnya.

"Kita sudah sampai," ujar Yoochun ketika mobil yang dibawanya berhenti pada gedung yang akan menjadi lokasi show mereka selanjutnya, Music Bank, "bangunkan Jaejoong hyung, manager hyung sudah di dalam, nanti dia marah kalau kita membuatnya lama menunggu"

…

Ruang ganti DBSK.

Yunho sedang duduk di kursi rias. Membiarkan seorang penata rias merias wajah tampannya. Sementara Changmin yang sudah selesai dari tadi sedang asyik dengan PSP-nya.

Tidak lama Yunho pun selesai. Lalu dia dan Changmin berjalan menuju panggung, karena selanjutnya giliran mereka yang tampil.

Tanpa disengaja mereka berpapasan dengan JYJ yang kelihatannya baru selesai tampil.

Jaejoong terpaku di tempatnya, begitu pula dengan Yunho. Namja cantik itu mengepalkan tangannya erat. Entah kenapa kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Yunho begini, ia seolah tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Junsu dan Yoochun hanya melirik takut-takut ke hyung mereka.

"Hyung!" suara Changmin mendadak memecahkan suasana. Dengan cepat namja tinggi itu berlari dan memeluk tubuh Jaejoong erat. Kontan hal itu membuat emosi Yunho naik. Dia tidak suka siapapun menyentuh propertinya. Walau dia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia sudah selesai dengan Jaejoong, tetap saja hal itu tidak menyurutkan sifat posesif-nya.

"Aku kangen sekali pada hyung~" gumam Changmin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada bahu Jaejoong.

"Ne, aku juga" balas Jaejoong, "kau sehat? Makanmu cukup?"

"Hehe tidak juga, Yunho hyung jarang sekali memasakkanku, kalau memasak pun rasanya tidak seenak masakan Jaejoong hyung" adu Changmin.

"Kalau tidak suka tidak usah dimakan" gerutu Yunho sambil berjalan melewati Jaejoong dan yang lain, "ayo Changmin"

"Ne, hyung-hyung sekalian aku pergi dulu ya?" ujar Changmin menyusul Yunho, "saranghaeyo hyung!" teriaknya.

"Nado!" balas Yoochun dan Junsu, sementara Jaejoong hanya melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum tipis.

…

22:00

Yunho menghela napasnya ketika dilihatnya ruang ganti DBSK dalam keadaan kosong. Sehabis tampil tadi Yunho bertemu dengan Heechul Super Junior. Bertemu dengan kawan lama tentu saja hal yang jarang bagi public figure sesibuk mereka. Karena itu Heechul langsung mengajak Yunho makan malam yang tentu saja langsung di-iya-kan oleh Yunho.

Sebelum pergi tadi Yunho sudah berpesan pada Changmin kalau mau pulang duluan harus memberitahunya, tapi Changmin bilang, "aku masih mau main dengan Junsu hyung, nanti aku tunggu hyung di kamar ganti saja"

Dan sekarang Yunho tidak mendapati magnae itu dimanapun. Ia juga mengira kalau mungkin saja Changmin sudah ke dorm duluan, karena itu tadi Yunho sempat balik ke dorm. Tapi percuma saja, pintu dorm mereka masih dalam keadaan tertutup. Sudah berkali-kali Yunho mencoba menghubungi nomor Changmin, tapi nomornya tidak aktif. Yunho juga berusaha menghubungi Junsu dan Yoochun, tapi sama saja, nomor mereka juga tidak aktif. Lalu Yunho juga sudah menghubungi teman baik Changmin, Kyuhyun Super Junior. Tapi magnae itu bilang kalau Changmin tadi bersama Junsu.

Oke. Yunho mulai khawatir. Changmin mungkin namja dewasa, tapi dimata Yunho Changmin masih seperti anak kecil.

"Ne, ada yang bisa saya bantu Yunho-sshi?" tanya seorang ahjussi yang bekerja di Music Bank ini. Kelihatannya dia heran dengan Yunho yang terlihat panic dan bingung.

"Ah, apa kau melihat Changmin?" tanya Yunho.

"Changmin?" ahjussi itu terlihat berpikir, "tadi aku melihatnya di ruang ganti JYJ"

'Mwo? Ruang ganti JYJ? Mau apa dia kesana?' batin Yunho.

"A-ah begitu ya, ne, gomawo ahjussi"

Ahjussi itu hanya balas tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Yunho dan pergi dari situ. Tinggallah Yunho yang bimbang seorang diri. Haruskah dia ke ruang ganti JYJ? Well, tentu kalian tahu kenapa Yunho bingung begitu. Tentu saja karena di ruang ganti JYJ pasti ada Jaejoong.

Yunho menghela napas. Persetan dengan Jaejoong. Yang penting sekarang dia harus menjumpai Changmin dan menyeret magnae evil itu pulang ke dorm.

Dan disinilah dia berada. Di depan ruang ganti JYJ yang terlihat sepi. Setelah berulang kali menghela napas, Jung Yunho lalu membuka pintu itu.

Sunyi. Itu kesan pertama yang didapatnya dan sepertinya tidak ada Changmin disini. Yunho baru akan menutup pintu ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang sepertinya tertidur di kursi di meja rias. Sosok itu memakai jaket tebal dan posisinya membelakangi Yunho. Bahu sosok itu naik-turun dengan cepat dan nafasnya terdengar menderu.

Yunho memutuskan untuk melihat siapa itu. Dengan perlahan Yunho berjalan mendekati sosok itu dan melirik wajahnya.

deg

Itu Jaejoong! Bagaimana bisa dia tidur di tempat seperti ini?

Yunho memperhatikan namja cantik yang sedang tertidur itu lebih jauh. Dan mendapati wajah cantik Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu pucat. Selain itu dia juga berkeringat cukup banyak, menyebabkan poninya basah. Belum lagi deru nafasnya yang terlalu kencang untuk ukuran orang yang sedang tidur.

Dengan agak ragu Yunho mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh dahi berkeringat Jaejoong.

"Panas sekali" desis Yunho.

Mungkin Yunho memang memutuskan untuk tidak peduli lagi tentang hal-hal mengenai Jaejoong. Tapi Yunho adalah manusia yang masih memiliki perasaan. Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan sosok yang sedang demam tinggi itu seorang diri.

Dengan perlahan Yunho mengangkat tubuh panas Jaejoong dan membaringkannya di sofa panjang dekat situ. Kemudian dengan cepat namja itu menarik sapu tangannya dan membasahinya dengan air mineral yang terdapat disitu. Lalu Yunho menempelkan kain basah itu ke dahi Jaejoong, tentunya setelah menyibakkan poni Jaejoong.

Yunho masih duduk di pinggiran sofa. Tangannya membelai pipi Jaejoong lembut. Dia tersenyum ketika mendapati suhu tubuh Jaejoong tidak sepanas tadi. Jemarinya perlahan turun dan mengusap bibir merah cherry itu lembut.

'Drrt…drrt…'

Perhatian Yunho teralih ketika merasakan getaran pada kantong celananya. Yunho lalu menarik ponselnya dan menghela nafas melihat siapa peneleponnya.

'Tiffany calling…'

Yunho menghela napas lagi kemudian mengangkat telepon yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu. Kalau tidak diangkat justru akan membuat yeojya centil itu makin gencar meneleponnya.

Yunho lalu bangkit dari sofa dan menjauh dari sana untuk menerima panggilan dari yeojya centil itu.

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan. Namun dengan cepat rasa sakit kepala langsung menghujam kepalanya. Tetapi Jaejoong tidak menyerah, dia tetap mencoba membuka matanya meski hal itu mengakibatkan sakit kepalanya kian menjadi.

"Iya… aku masih disini, hm, aku mengerti.. ya, ya"

Jaejoong melirikkan matanya ketika mendengar suara seseorang dan tak ayal hal itu menyebabkan rasa sakit bagaikan ribuan paku menghujani kepalanya. Namja cantik itu menarik napasnya untuk menetralisir rasa sakit pada kepalanya. Jaejoong kenal suara itu dan dia tahu dengan pasti siapa namja tinggi yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya dengan posisi membelakanginya.

"Yunh… hhoh…" bisik Jaejoong. Air matanya mengalir, entah karena suhu tubuhnya yang kembali tinggi atau karena emosi yang memenuhi dadanya.

Jaejoong berusaha untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya namun sayang rasa sakit pada kepalanya tidak mengijinkan hal itu. Perlahan namja cantik itu merasakan pandangannya memburam hingga akhirnya benar-benar gelap.

Yunho mematikan teleponnya kasar, "dasar yeojya aneh, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Leader DBSK itu membalikkan badannya dan mendapati sosok Jaejoong yang tertidur. Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan dia terkejut ketika mendapati jejak air mata pada sudut mata Jaejoong.

"Boo?" bisik Yunho lirih sambil mengusap sudut mata Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya.

'Brak'

Yunho melirik ke arah pintu yang terbuka dan mendapati ketiga donsaengnya berdiri di sana. Kelihatan sekali kalau ketiga dongsaeng-nya itu terkejut mendapatinya berada di ruangan ini.

"Jaejoong hyung!" ujar Junsu khawatir. Namja imut itu mendekati tubuh Jaejoong dan mengusap pipinya, "aigoo, panasnya. Sudah kuduga Jae hyung sedang tidak sehat" bisiknya.

"Sudah kuduga? Apa maksudmu Junsu?" tanya Yunho.

"Ne hyung, sejak tadi pagi kondisi Jaejoong hyung tidak baik tapi kalau ditanya Jae hyung bilang kalau dirinya baik-baik saja"

"APA-APAAN KALIAN? KALIAN TAHU KONDISI JAEJOONG TIDAK SEHAT! TAPI KALIAN MALAH PERGI MENINGGALKAN DIA SEENAKNYA!" bentak Yunho, matanya menatap marah pada ketiga dongsaengnya. Padahal mereka tahu kalau kondisi Jaejoong sedang tidak sehat tapi malah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian, kalau seandainya dia tidak datang, bakal seperti apa kondisi Jaejoong coba?

"A~anou… m-mianhae hyung~" gumam Junsu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya. Seolah baru menyadari tindakannya yang menurutnya sangat memalukan. Bukankah dia sedang marahan dengan Jaejoong? Tapi kenapa dia malah berteriak seperti tadi.

Yunho menutup setengah wajahnya dengan tangan 'aish, benar-benar memalukan' batinnya.

"C-changmin, kita pulang sekarang" ujar Yunho sambil berjalan melewati Changmin dan Yoochun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Mwo? Pulang sekarang hyung? Bagaimana dengan Jae hyung?"

"Sudah ada Junsu dan Yoochun 'kan?"

Changmin menatap kesal pada Yunho yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh, "bilang saja hyung malu karena sudah teriak tadi"

Yoochun yang berada disampingnya hanya terkekeh geli, "itu artinya Yunho hyung memang masih sayang pada Jae hyung 'kan?"

"Memang masih sayang, hanya saja Tuan-Keras-Kepala itu terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya"

"Jadi bagaimana dengan rencana kita?" tanya Junsu yang sedang duduk di samping Jaejoong.

Changmin menyeringai, "tentu saja akan lebih mudah untuk dijalankan"

"Yah semoga nantinya tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi"

"Hehehe… hyungdeul tenang saja. Serahkan saja semua ini padaku!" ujar Changmin bangga sambil menepuk dadanya.

Yoochun tersenyum tipis, "kau memang magnae evil, Changmin. Kira-kira lebih evil mana ya? Kau atau Kyuhyun Super Junior?"

"Tentu saja aku dong! Kyu itu 'kan masih ada angel-angelnya"

"Terus kalau kau memang sudah 100% evil begitu ya? Dasar… ya sudahlah, sana susul Yunho hyung, nanti dia marah kalau kau tidak menyusulnya"

"Ne, hyung. Aku pergi dulu, sampai nanti!" ujar magnae itu lalu pergi menyusul Yunho yang tadi berjalan duluan.

…

Changmin agak sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati hyungnya belum tidur dan masih menonton. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dinihari.

"Kenapa belum tidur hyung?"

"Aku tidak mengantuk jawab Yunho singkat"

Changmin hanya manggut-manggut. Tiba-tiba teringat olehnya rencana antara dirinya dengan Yoochun dan Junsu. Rencana untuk menyatukan kembali dua hyung-nya ini.

"Hyung…" Changmin mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yunho.

Yunho hanya melirikkan matanya sekilas, "apa?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak niat.

"Jaejoong hyung masuk rumah sakit"

"Mwo?"

"Ne, aku bohong" gurau Changmin sambil memeletkan lidahnya, "hyung kelihatannya masih khawatir tentang Jaejoong hyung"

"Ani" gumam Yunho singkat.

"Kalau begitu kenapa hyung kelihatan cemas waktu kubilang Jaejoong hyung masuk rumah sakit?"

Yunho menggerakkan bola matanya gelisah, "aku… aku tidak khawatir kok, kau ini bicara apa sih?"

"Ne, ne… hyung, kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku lho? Mengaku sajalah hyung…"

"T-tidak kok… ah daripada itu kenapa kau tidak tidur?"

"Hyung mengalihkan pembicaraan" gerutu Changmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mengalihkan pembicaraan apanya? Ini sudah malam tahu, besok kita ada jadwal. Sudah sana tidur"

Changmin memutar bola matanya kesal, "hyung sendiri kenapa tidak tidur?"

"Ini aku mau tidur" balas Yunho asal.

"Oh ya hyung…"

"Apa?"

"Hyung masih ingat nenekku?"

Yunho yang tadinya sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya, menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Changmin heran, "masih, kenapa memangnya?"

"Nenekku mau ketemu hyung, besok jam tujuh malam"

"Mwo? Besok jam tujuh? Kita ada jadwal jam segitu Changmin"

Changmin tersenyum lebar, "aku akan bilang ke manager hyung supaya jadwal dari jam tujuh dikosongkan. Ya? Hyung mau ya? Kasian lho nenekku, dia 'kan ngefans sekali sama hyung"

Yunho menatap Changmin heran, kemudian mengangkat bahunya, "terserah padamu saja" gumamnya singkat lalu kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Changmin yang menyeringai setan.

'Berhasil!' pekik namja tinggi itu dalam hati.

…

Entah sudah yang keberapa kali U-Know Yunho menghela napasnya. Saat ini ia berada di depan apartemen neneknya Changmin, sedangkan Changminnya entah berada dimana sekarang.

Yunho menghela napas lagi. Dia memang tahu kalau neneknya Changmin ini ngefans sekali padanya. Terakhir kali mengunjungi neneknya Changmin adalah sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Dan tiga tahun yang lalu itu apartemen neneknya Changmin bukan disini, apa neneknya Changmin sudah pindah apartemen ya?

Neneknya Changmin benar-benar nempel dengannya dan memperlakukannya lebih baik dari keempat member lainnya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Jaejoong yang baru jadian dengannya menjadi cemburu berat. Satu harian itu Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mau ngomong dengannya.

Daripada melamun tidak jelas Yunho akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu bercat putih itu.

"Akhirnya hyung datang juga!" sahut Changmin yang membukakan pintu.

"Mwo? Changmin? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Sedang apa? Hei hyung, ini apartemen nenekku lho, memangnya kenapa kalau aku berada disini?" protes Changmin.

"Ya, ya… jadi, mana nenekmu?"

Changmin meminggirkan badannya, "masuk saja dulu hyung"

Yunho pun melangkah masuk sambil memperhatikan seisi apartemen neneknya Changmin. Entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang disembunyikan oleh Changmin.

Yunho memandang heran ketika melihat piano hitam yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Seingatnya tiga tahun yang lalu tidak ada piano itu disini. Tapi itu 'kan tiga tahun yang lalu, siapa tahu semuanya sudah berubah sekarang. Namun kembali Yunho memasang ekspresi herannya ketika melihat tumpukan kaset game di dekat televise. Nenek Changmin itu tinggal seorang diri, mustahil kalau wanita tua yang berumur 79 tahun itu pandai main game 'kan? Atau itu koleksi game-nya Changmin? Yah, mungkin juga sih… tapi kalau dilihat dari judul yang tertera pada kotak game itu, itu sih game favoritnya Junsu.

Yunho hanya mengangkat bahunya. Dia tidak mau banyak berpikir, takut nanti jadi ubanan.

"Hyung, kok masih disitu? Nenekku ada dikamar itu tuh~" ujar Changmin sambil menunjuk pintu bercat putih yang terletak tidak jauh dari posisi Yunho sekarang.

Yunho hanya mengangguk saja dan berjalan menuju kamar yang ditunjuk oleh Changmin.

Satu hal yang Yunho tidak ketahui adalah bahwa apartemen ini bukan apartemen neneknya Changmin. Melainkan apartemennya HERO Jaejoong, MICKY Yoochun dan XIAH Junsu. Dan kamar yang ditunjuk oleh Changmin adalah kamar…

"Jaejoong?" desis Yunho heran ketika membuka pintu kamar itu. Yang didapatinya bukanlah sosok wanita tua, melainkan seorang namja cantik dengan wajah pucat sedang membaca majalah di atas tempat tidur.

"Y-yunho?"

'dugh'

'brakk!'

'cklek!'

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang mendorong punggung Yunho, membuat Yunho memasuki kamar itu lebih jauh. Lalu dengan cepat orang itu menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Buka pintunya!" teriak Yunho sambil menarik pegangan pintu. Kesimpulannya adalah, dia dijebak!

"Ya Yunho hyung, bicaralah dulu dengan Jaejoong hyung!"

Yunho membelalakkan matanya, dia kenal suara melengking ini, "Junsu! Buka pintunya!"

"Tidak mau! Kami tidak akan buka pintunya sampai hyung dan Jae hyung baikan" kali ini terdengar suara Yoochun.

Segera saja amarah namja itu naik. Dia paling benci dibohongi seperti ini. Dengan kasar ditendangnya pintu kamar Jaejoong, "AKU BILANG BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriaknya penuh amarah.

"Tidak akan!" balas Changmin dari luar.

'DRAKK! DRAKK!' terus-terusan Yunho menendang pintu kamar itu.

"Ya Yunho! Bisakah kau berhenti!" teriak Jaejoong frustasi. Bagaimanapun kondisi tubuhnya masih tidak sehat dan bagaimana bisa namja ini berteriak-teriak begitu.

"BERISIK! TIDAK USAH MENGATURKU, SIALAN!"

'deg!'

Jaejoong meremas ujung selimutnya kuat. Belum pernah sekalipun Yunho membentaknya seperti itu, "b-brengsek kau!" gumamnya parau. Namja cantik itu menutup hidung dan mulutnya dengan tangannya, menahan isakan yang mungkin akan keluar kalau dia tidak baik-baik menahannya.

Amarah Yunho langsung reda begitu mendengar suara parau Jaejoong. Jaejoong memanglah namja dewasa yang tentunya tidak cengeng, namun entah kenapa kalau sudah bermasalah dengan Yunho, Jaejoong langsung berubah seperti anak perempuan umur tujuh tahun yang begitu rapuh dan lemah.

Yunho ingat ketika terakhir kali ia bertengkar dengan Jaejoong. Yaitu waktu Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yoochun memutuskan keluar dari DBSK. Waktu itu keduanya bertengkar sengit. Sampai-sampai Junsu yang menangis pun tidak mampu membuat mereka yang bertengkar berhenti. Dan pertengkaran itu bari berhenti ketika mendadak Jaejoong kehilangan kesadarannya dan pingsan.

Jaejoong menarik napasnya, berusaha menetralisir rasa sakit yang kembali menghujani kepalanya. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram kepalanya sementara tangan kirinya meraba meja mencari segelas air yang berada di meja itu.

"Ini" ujar Yunho sambil mengulurkan gelas itu ke Jaejoong.

Tanpa menatap Yunho, segera saja Jaejoong meraih gelas itu dan meminumnya. Well, rasanya lebih baik sekarang.

Yunho mendudukkan tubuhnya ke lantai sambil bersandar pada dinding dan mengamati kamar Jaejoong. Yah, kamarnya rapi seperti bisaa.

Kembali namja itu menatap Jaejoong yang kini menggenggam gelas yang sudah kosong, "merasa lebih baik?"

Jaejoong mengangguk gugup.

Hening sejenak. Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong sama sekali tidak membuka suara. Tentu saja hal itu menjadikan suasana dikamar Jaejoong menjadi begitu tidak mengenakkan.

.

"Mereka diam saja?"

"Aiiish, tidak seru!"

"Dasar hyung berdua kaku sekali begitu! Padahal aku yakin dalam hati mereka pingin NC-an"

Dan ucapan Changmin barusan sukses membuat Junsu dan Yoochun menatapnya dengan tatapan mesummu-tidak-pernah-hilang-ya-Shim-Changmin-?

Saat ini ketiga member DBSK ini berada di kamar Junsu sambil menonton siaran acara(?) di kamar Jaejoong. Tanpa diketahui oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong, sebenarnya kamar Jaejoong sudah dipasangi kamera oleh Yoochun ketika Jaejoong tidur tadi.

.

*back to YunJae*

Masih hening.

Hanya terdengar suara majalah yang dibolak-balik oleh Jaejoong dan suara tombol hpYunho yang sedang diutak-atik pemiliknya.

Jaejoong menghela napas. Dia bukanlah tipe pendiam, dan suasana seperti ini jelas-jelas membuatnya tidak nyaman. Jaejoong menggerakkan iris hitamnya. Menatap Yunho yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Yunho mengenakan kemeja putih dengan jas hitam dan celana panjang yang berwarna hitam. Sederhana memang, tapi kelihatan keren sekali. Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya ke majalah begitu menyadari wajahnya memanas. Aish, mukanya pasti memerah sekarang.

Leader boyband DBSK a.k.a U-Know Yunho menghela napas. Benar-benar membosankan. Dia benar-benar ingin keluar dari kamar ini sekarang juga. Mendobrak pintu? Aniyo, Yunho tidak mau membuat Jaejoong merasa ketakutan lagi. Lompat dari jendela? Pilihan bagus memang, tapi mengingat apartemen ini berada di lantai 14 Yunho rasa itu bukan ide yang bagus. Dia tidak mau kalau besok dirinya dikabarkan tewas dan meninggalkan janda Jung Jaejoong.

Mwo? Janda Jung Jaejoong?

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. Rasa-rasanya kebosanan ini mulai mengacaukan pikirannya.

Yunho melirikkan matanya dan menatap Jaejoong yang tengah membaca majalah. Walau dia membacanya terlalu dekat dan lebih terkesan seperti menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan majalah itu.

Agak lama Yunho memperhatikan namja cantik itu. Hari ini Jaejoong mengenakan kaus yang sepertinya ukurannya terlalu besar untuk tubuhnya. Terutama bagian leher kaus itu yang terlalu lebar dan memperlihat keseluruhan leher jenjang Jaejoong. Yunho menelan ludahnya gugup, sekarang namja bersuara bass itu mati-matian menahan diri.

.

Back to YooSuMin

"Aigoooo~ bosannyaaa" ujar Yoochun sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

Disamping kirinya Changmin sibuk dengan makanannya dan disamping kanannya ada Junsu yang tenggelam bersama PSP-nya. Kembali Yoochun menghela napas bosan.

Namun tiba-tiba saja matanya membulat ketika melihat apa yang terjadi di layar televise itu.

"Junsu, Changmin, lihat ini"

.

Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju Jaejoong. Agak lama dia memperhatikan namja itu sebelum akhirnya menurunkan majalah yang sedang Jaejoong.

"Kalau baca dari jarak sedekat itu matamu bisa rusak"

Jaejoong tergagap dengan perlakuan Yunho yang tiba-tiba. Matanya memandang gelisah dan tanpa diinginkannya wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Merah sekali wajahmu" ujar Yunho sambil menyentuh dahi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggerakkan kepalanya, membuat tangan Yunho yang berada di dahinya terlepas, "jangan menyentuhku!"

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur Jaejoong. Matanya memandang lurus pada namja cantik yang kini menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau… membenciku?" tanya Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong masih belum diam dan menunduk. Melihat itu Yunho mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai pipi Jaejoong lembut. Tanpa sadar namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut Yunho.

"Kau membenciku?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Kalau aku membencimu, tidak mungkin 'kan aku membiarkanmu menyentuhku begini" jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum. Perlahan dia mendekati Jaejoong dan memeluk tubuh itu lembut. Menikmati bau Jaejoong yang sangat disukainya. Demikian pula halnya dengan namja cantik itu. Ia membiarkan lengan kokoh Yunho merengkuhnya.

"Sa…ranghae…" bisik Yunho lembut. Begitu lembut hingga Jaejoong nyaris tidak mendengarnya, "maafkan aku yang begitu egois, Boo"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Kepalanya ia benamkan ke bahu Yunho.

"Aku begitu mencintaimu hingga tidak ingin kehilanganmu dan tanpa sadar aku jadi bertindak egois, menahanmu dalam DBSK meski kau tidak mau"

Jaejoong masih memejamkan matanya, "kau memang bodoh, tahu?"

Leader DBSK itu tersenyum lembut. Tangannya mengusap rambut Jaejoong lembut, "selanjutnya terserah kau mau kembali ke DBSK atau tetap di JYJ, semuanya kuserahkan padamu" Yunho melepas pelukannya dan menatap lurus kepada Jaejoong, "tapi satu permintaanku, tetaplah mencintaiku"

"Kau memang bodoh Yunho, selama ini aku memang mencintaimu. Kau saja yang berpikiran yang aneh-aneh" gumam Jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan gurat merah sehat yang memenuhi wajahnya.

Yunho menghela napasnya dan tersenyum lembut, "benar kata Changmin, selama ini aku tidak jujur dengan perasaanku"

"Itu karena kau bodoh" gerutu Jaejoong sambil menepuk pelan jidat Yunho.

"Bodoh-bodoh begini tapi kau suka 'kan?"

'blush!'

"Ya Jung Yunho! Jangan menggodaku!"

Yunho kembali membingkai wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dengan lembut ia mengecup dahi Jaejoong, "saranghae…" bisiknya. Lalu ciumannya turun ke kelopak mata Jaejoong yang terpejam. Turun lagi ke hidung mancung Jaejoong dan kini bibirnya menempel erat ke bibir merah Jaejoong.

Mulanya Yunho hanya menempelkan bibirnya disana. Dan itu membuat Jaejoong merasa bosan, namja cantik itu kemudian membuka sedikit bibirnya yang segera saja diisi oleh lidah Yunho.

Tangan Yunho perlahan turun ke pinggang Jaejoong dan mendekatkan tubuh keduanya, sementara ciumannya mulai bergulir ke leher Yunho.

"Egghhhh~ Y-yun…"

.

Sementara itu YooSuMin

"YA HYUNG! KENAPA DIMATIKAN!"

"BERISIK KAU MAGNAE MESUM!"

"TAPI AKU MAU LIHAT HYUNG….!"

"ITU TONTONAN ORANG DEWASA!"

"AKU SUDAH DEWASA HYUNG!"

"ANIYO! KAU MASIH ANAK-ANAK"

"HYUUUUU~~~NG"

"ehem… Junsu, Changmin… kalian rebut sekali sih?"

"AIIIISH HYUNG, IJINKAN AKU MENONTON!"

"ANIYO SHIM CHANGMIN! ITU PRIVATE YUNHO HYUNG DAN JAEJOONG HYUNG!"

"KAN YANG LIHAT CUMA KITA SAJAAAA~!"

"TETAP TIDAK BOLEH!"

"YA KIM JUNSU! SHIM CHANGMIN! BISA DIAM TIDAK?"

"DIAM KAU! DASAR HYUNG JIDAT LEBAR!"

Yoochun pundung di pojokan *poor Yoochun*

End(?)

a/n :: satu lagi ff YunJae dari author gaje.

Untuk reviewer di fanfic YunJae saia sebelumnya, saia mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas penggunaan istilah 'mantan member DBSK', saia sama sekali nggak bermaksud begitu, karena itu saia minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada seluruh cassie yang membaca ff saia kemarin *bungkuk-bungkuk* T3T

**Balasan ripiu 'There's Nothing'::**

**Mickyming :: **YooSu? Emmm… akan saia pertimbangkan… thx 4 ripiu ^^

**Phummie :: **EONNIEEEEE~~~~ makasih eonnie… iya, JYJ itu cuma subgroup-nya DBSK, setuju?

**Junnilicous ::** iya ya, konflik-nya gak berasa… mian, semoga yang ini berasa (?)… sekali lagi saia minta maaf atas penggunaan istilah 'mantan DBSK', jeongmal mianhaeyo TTT3TTT

**Priss Uchun :: **makasih… saia gak bisa bikin ff berchapter, lagian masih ada ff berchapter saia yang harus diselesaikan, ehehehe

**Kanna Ayasaki :: **sekali lagi saia minta maaf atas penggunaan istilah 'mantan dbsk'. JYJ itu anggap aja subgroup-nya DBSK.

**Cho Kyuka :: **wkwkwkwk, Yoochun ngajarin teknik playboy yang baik dan benar sesuai dengan EYD(?) tuh, chingu mau belajar ama Yoochun juga?

Pipit-SungminniELFishy :: yoi, pawangnya BooJae memang Yunho seorang, karena itu selalu sediakan Yunho dimanapun anda berada *gak nyambung =.=*

**Yunjaeyoosumin ::** *bungkuk bungkuk* mian~~~~ saia janji gak pake istilah itu lagi.

**Min Hyorin ::** Jae emang selalu imut kapanpun dan dimanapun… nyehehehehe~ SBU chap 9-nya ditunggu ya? Saia usahakan apdet minggu ini, tapi saia gak janji heheheh#plakk

**Sarilovesteukie ::** gomawo for ripiu, yang ini semoga suka ya?

**sizunT hanabi ::** jeongmal mianhaeyo chingu TTTT3TTTT saia gak bermaksud begitu

**Thazt ::** iya, mianhae chinguuuu~ TTTT3TTTT saia janji gak ngulangin… btw, saia riquez ff yunjae dong…

**Lanlopumin** :: ini saia bikin lagi, semoga suka… hehehehe… yoochun emang gombalnya kelebihan sampe2 nular ke yunho…

**Gimo michiko ::** mari kita anggap kalo jyj itu cuma subgroup-nya DBSK, ne, saia akan coba ngerjain TVXQ5 friendship

**Shiori and Shiroi ::** bales lagu jyj? Iya ya? Makasih udah bilangin ff saia bagus, ff yunjae dari author lain juga bagus kok chingu…

**Kim Jaena ::** jeongmal mianhaeyo Jaena-sshi… saia gak bermaksud begitu TTTT3TTTT… mv ayy girl ama keep your head down memang gak seenak mv dbsk yg lain, walau keren en lagunya enak, tapi tetep aja gak sama dengan mv dbsk lain

**Zhie Hikaruno-chan ::** dari liriknya mang berasa kayak ditujukan ke dbsk, tapi semoga aja itu cuma sekedar lagu,

**RizmaHuka-huka ::** iya, akhirnya saia bikin yunjae juga, hehehe… kurang hot ya chingu? Mian…

**KYUyunJAE04 ::** mwo? Mv before you go? Liat nanti ya chingu…?

a/n *lagi* :: ne, buat author yang baca ff saia ni, saia riques yunjae-nya ya…? Oh ya… saia kesel banget sama bagian ending MV Keep Your Head Down, waktu Yunho ama Changmin kayak jabat tangan gitu. Kesannya kok seakan mereka tetap bisa berdiri walau hanya berdua, padahal saia yakin sebagai leader, yunho pasti merasa tertekan ditinggal anggotanya, begitu pula dengan changmin yang sedih karena hyungdeul-nya pada ngilang. Semoga aja adegan itu cuma tuntutan scenario MV.

…

Beberapa hari kemudian…

Suasana tenang dan sunyi di dorm DBSK rusak karena teriakan Changmin pada oktaf-yang-entah-keberapa.

"HYUUUUUUUUUNGGG~~~"

"Wae Changmin? Berisik sekali!" keluh Yunho yang sedang meminum kopinya.

"Coba hyung baca ini deh!" ujar Changmin sambil membentangkan majalah infotainment di hadapan Yunho. Mengakbatkan Yunho nyaris tersedak kopinya saat melihat judul besar majalah infotainment itu.

'**JYJ BERSEDIA KEMBALI KE DBSK, JIKA LEADER DBSK MENGIJINKAN'**

End *lagi*

Sekali lagi saia mohon maaf jika ada kata-kata yang salah. Dan mohon ripiu-nya yaaaaa~~~~?


End file.
